


The Birth of a Magician

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: The Life of Jack Blade [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Monsters, Netherworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was five when he lost his father. He used to spend every Halloween with his dad and now he couldn't see him anymore. At age nine, Jack decided to go to the cemetery where his dad was buried to moron once more for his father's lost. However, on this Halloween night, he learns something he never anticipated about his father and himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of a Magician

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a Prequel/Flashback of this whole series. It's basically exposition sort of what Jack is and all that.

Jack sighed as he sat in front of his father’s grave. A nine year old without his father was a very sad scene, especially on Halloween...at least for him. He was used to spending every Halloween with his dad. They would camp out in the catacombs and tell each other ghost stories after trick or treating. He wished he could have spent more times with his father, but his father was gone. He would never have the same Halloween experience again.  
"Are you really gone forever, Dad? Why can’t I see you again?” Jack mumbled to himself. He threw his hand ball up in the air. It was the last thing he used to play with his dad before he died. As the ball came down, it hit the top of the gravestone and started to roll away.  
“Come back!” Jack yelled as he got up. He started to chase the rolling ball throughout the graveyard. Every time he came close to it, the ball rolled away. After chasing it for what felt like hours, the ball finally stopped in front of a door. Jack stopped to stare at the door. It was the entrance to the catacombs. Most of the memories he had with his father were in there.  
“Maybe I should take a look. Maybe I’ll find Dad in there,” Jack mumbled. He picked up his ball and opened the door to the catacombs.  
Instead of the dark and gloomy entrance he expected, a green vortex appeared when Jack opened the door. He fell to the ground in fear. That... never happened before. He started to slowly crawl away from the door as the vortex started to suck him in. He crawled even fast when that was proving to be a failure, but the vortex was too strong. He was soon ripped from the ground and sucked into the vortex.  
Jack screamed on the top of his lungs as he fell through the vortex. He had no idea where it was taking him. He didn’t know what to do. He wished with all of his might that his father was there to protect him, but he knew that his father wasn’t going to show up. He soon got eye of a tree branch. He quickly grabbed it so he could stop falling. That’s when he noticed that the green surrounding that the vortex gave vanished. He was now in a world unknown to him.  
Jack looked up at the near black sky. A red moon shone high above it. Bats were heard flying overhead. Jack shook in fear. This place was creepier than the catacombs. He could only handle so much creepy at his age. He quickly climbed out the tree and turned around to see a large amount of light coming from one direction and followed it. It might be his way home.  
As Jack got closer to the light, the more fear grew in him. Something told him that the place was very dangerous. Yet, he kept on walking. The source of light ended up being a huge mansion. It made Jack feel intimidated by its size and aura. Despite his feelings, he walked up to the door and headed inside. Someone had to know how he could get home.  
Once inside, Jack couldn’t believe what he saw. What would be classified as monsters were dressed in formal wear and dancing to various genres of music. They all looked like they were having fun. Jack quickly hid behind a table and watched. All the monsters seemed to paying attention to one particular couple. The man had long black hair, pale skin, and glowing red eyes. The woman had long blonde hair, fair skin, and red slit eyes. It was a thing of pure beauty. Jack couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. That was until Jack’s eyes met with the man’s eyes. He jumped and hid under the table. The man smirked.  
“It looks like we have an unexpected guest,” he said. The woman smirked back.  
“Oh? I never expected a human to show up on tonight of all nights,” she responded.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t notice. His fear is overwhelming.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Under the table with the fountain. I plan on unveiling him to everyone.”  
“That will surely be interesting.”  
The man smiled as he parted away from the woman. As he bowed to her, the table started to float. Jack started to panic. What was he going to do? He tightly closed his eyes preparing for the worse.  
‘Please someone get me out of here,’ he thought.. Suddenly, Jack was surrounded by a green smoke. It carried him out of the mansion. When the table was high enough to reveal Jack, the man noticed the green trail of smoke. He grinned.  
“Looks like we’re going to have a hunt this halloween,” he said.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
When Jack opened his eyes, he was in an open field. He slowly got up as he looked around. He didn’t know how he got there, but he was happy to be away from those monsters. He had to find a way home. His mother and sister were most likely worried about him. He saw a nearby tree and decided to climb it. He could probably get a better look of the area. As he reached the top of the tree, Jack looked at the landscape. It was large and barren. He couldn’t find a single ounce of life. He looked up at the moon.  
“I just want to go home...” he mumbled. He climbed down the tree in disappointment. Once on the ground, green smoke surrounded him once more. Jack panicked and fell to the floor. He started to crawl away in fear that the smoke will capture him, but the smoke stayed where it was. Jack watched it closely as a door started to form. He slowly got up and stared at it. Was it... a way home? He slowly walked towards it seeing It as his only chance to get home. He was willing to take that chance.  
Just as he was about to reach for the knob, someone grabbed Jack from behind and lifted him up in the air. The door disappeared. He panicked and tried to fight off his attacker. After pointless efforts of struggling, Jack grabbed the person’s hand and bit it.  
“Gah!” the person yelped and dropped the young boy. Jack landed on his knees, but quickly scrambled to his feet. He started to run. However, his attacker was much faster than him. He appeared in front of Jack. It was the man from the party. Jack started to back away from him. The man just stepped closer. Jack soon tripped on his feet and fell.  
“You’re a slippery one. I’m curious on how you made it all the way out here so quickly. I was lucky that I could still smell your fear. However, it seems to have decreased.” The man continued to get closer and closer. Jack shook in fear. He wanted to be far away from this man.  
Green smoke surrounded him once again. The man’s eyes widened. Before he was completely enveloped in smoke, he grabbed Jack’s wrist. The smoke dispersed. Jack tried to make him let go, but the man had a tight grip.  
“Very interesting; I haven’t seen one of your kind in a very long time.” The man smirked. “My boy, you’ve made this halloween most enjoyable. Now,” the man placed his hand on top of Jack’s head, “I need you to sleep.” Jack stared into the man’s glowing red eyes. Everything started to get blurry. He slowly closed his eyes and welcomed the everlasting darkness.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Jack groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He wanted to sleep for a little bit longer. He slowly opened his eyes. Black curtains were wide open revealing the sunlight streaming through the window. He grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head.  
“Mom, pull the curtains close. It’s Saturday,” he said as he attempted to fall back asleep. He was still able to feel the sunlight on him.  
“Mom.... MOM!” Jack sat up in order to glare at his mother. HIs eyes widened when he realized that he wasn’t in his house. He was in a very lavish bedroom that you would usually find in a mansion or castle. He quickly got out of bed and ran for the door. However, when he tried to open the door, he was flung backwards. Jack groaned as he slowly got up. What the heck was that? He just shook his head and ran for the window. The same force shoved him back against the bed. Jack’s eyes widened.  
“Where am I? Why am I here? I want to go home!” he shouted. His jumped once he heard a chuckle. He turned his head to see the man from before standing in the doorway. Jack backed away. The man chuckled again.  
“Relax, boy. I am no harm to you.”  
“W-Who are you?” The man smirked.  
“I never did get the chance to introduce myself. My name is Hyde Fenrich. I am the ruler of the Netherworld.”  
“The...Netherworld...?”  
“Yes, the Netherworld. The land of demons and monsters live and breathe; where all fear ends up.”  
“W-What do you want with me?” Hyde smiled and calmly walked over to Jack. Jack closed his eyes awaiting pain. Instead, he felt a gentle hand on his head. He looked up at Hyde.  
“I originally chased you down to eat your fear, but then you did something very interesting.”  
“W-What?”  
“You used your own fear as magic. You’re a magician.”  
“A magician? You mean those guys that do magic tricks at the circus?”  
“No, not that type of magician. You see, even though demons and monster inhabit the Netherworld, a few humans did live here at one point in history. When they were born here, they developed a special ability to make fear a source of magic. They could bend the power of fear to their will. It could teleport, kill, heal, etc. It was truly magnificent. The magicians blended in nicely with both the human world and the Netherworld. However, most of them moved to the human world to live their life. They hide their powers so they will not be cast out. It’s as if they found their powers as a curse instead of a gift. The only one left was a man that served under me. He proved himself to be the most powerful among all the magicians. Yet, he too moved to the human world out of love. He checked back recently though. He even motivated some of the magicians in the human world to live both here and there. I haven’t heard from him in awhile...”  
“What does any that have to do with me? I was born in the human world, not here.” Hyde grinned.  
“That’s what makes you’re interesting. Why do you have the powers of the magician even though you are not from here? I am anticipating the answer to this question.” Hyde removed his hand. “Come now; you must be hungry. I will not let you starve here.”  
Hyde turned away from Jack and started to head out the room, but hesitated. What if this was all a trick.? What if he was the meal? He started to shake.  
“Don’t worry. I already feasted on your fear. It was rather mouth watering,” Hyde said. Jack slowly nodded and followed Hyde out of the room. They walked down a long hallway, a set a stairs, and another hallway. Jack was able to fully take in the size of the place. It was at least ten times bigger than his house. He was so focused on observing the mansion, that he accidently bumped into Hyde when he stopped walking.  
“I-I’m sorry...” he mumbled. Hyde smiled and lightly ruffled his hair.  
“It’s fine, boy. Go take a seat. Your breakfast will be here shortly.”  
Jack looked in front of Hyde to see a large dining room table. He slowly walked from behind Hyde and sat in a chair. Hyde sat in the chair opposite from him. Hyde was right when he said that his breakfast would be there shortly. Two minutes after sitting at the table, an elf came out with a cart full of food. The elf carefully placed the food in front of Jack and Hyde. Once finished, she bowed and left the room. Jack stared at the food. It consisted of pancakes, omelets, danish, and a dark green apple. He looked up at Hyde and Hyde only continued to smile.  
“Go on; Eat.” Jack smiled and nodded. He started to eat the delicious breakfast. He never tasted food like this before. 

“So tell me about yourself. I don’t even know your name,” Hyde said as Jack finished up eating, Jack nodded as he picked up the apple.  
“Well... my name is Jack. I’m nine years old and currently in the fifth grade. My mom is a mechanic. My sister, Masae, is one years older than me. She wants to be a designer. My dad...” Jack stared at the apple. “My dad died in an accident when I was five.” Hyde lifted a brow. The information that Jack had given sounded very familiar to him.  
“Tell me, what was your father’s name?”  
“My dad’s name was Jason Blade.” Hyde’s eyes widened in shock. He knew that name anywhere. He sighed.  
“I see,; so you’re his son...”  
“You knew my dad?” Jack looked up at Hyde.  
“Remember when I told you about that magician that worked for me?”  
“Yes...”  
“That was you father. Jason Blade was the most powerful magician in all of the Netherworld. He was also a very good friend of mine.”  
“Daddy... was born here?”  
“Yes; This also explains why you have the powers of a magician. Truly a fascinating result”  
“How?”  
“Although rare, it is possible for a magician to gain his/her powers at birth even if the spouse is an ordinary human. It is usually tested.”  
“How?”  
“If the child in question eats the fear fruit and enjoys it, it is proof that the child is a magician.”  
“The fear fruit?”  
“The apple you hold in your hand.” Jack looked at the apple. It did seem awfully familiar. He believed it was the type of apples that his father gave him all the time to snack on, Out of curiousity, Jack took a bite out of the fruit. Flavor danced on his tongue. It was the best apple he has ever tasted.  
“It’s delicious.” Hyde smirked.  
“Well then, it looks like you are indeed a magician.”  
“So, what do I do now?”  
“You’re going to stay here and train with me for a few days. Your powers are immature and not fully under your control. You can seriously hurt someone in this state.”  
“But what about my family? They’ll know I’m gone.”  
“Don’t worry; You will soon be reunited with them. Now, are you ready to start your training?” 

Jack looked at the apple once more. An image of his dad popped into his mind. HIs dad was a magician. He was stronger than any magician out there. Could he hold such great power as well? He looked up at Hyde.  
“I’ll do it. I’m ready to start.” Hyde smirk.  
“Well then, let us begin.”  
_____________________________________________________________________  
“Have they found him yet?” Masae said as she walked in from school. Her little brother went missing on Halloween night. She couldn’t find him anywhere. She was starting to think the worse. Her mother shook her head.  
“No, they haven’t. The police are searching everywhere and beyond. Oh, I hope my little boy is alright.”  
“I sure the police will find him mom.” Masae bit her lip. Was she really so sure of that now? Jack has been missing for three days now.  
“I really hope so. We already lost your father. I don’t think we can take losing Jack, too.”  
“Why would you lose me?” a voice said. Masae and her mother quickly turned their heads to see Jack standing in the doorway. Tears brimmed their eyes and they ran over to the youngest member of their family.  
“Oh Jack! Thank god you're safe!” his mother cried. Jack hugged her back.  
“Where were you?! You had us scared to death!” Masae cried. Jack separated from his mother.  
“I’m sorry. I got lost in the catacombs after camping out there. I was used to dad showing me around.”  
“It’s ok, honey. All that matters is that you're safe and sound,” his mother said. Jack placed his hand on his mother’s cheek.  
“I’m sorry. I promise I won’t try to scare you like that again.” His mother held onto his hand and smiled.  
“Please don’t. You almost gave us all a heart attack,” Masae said. Jack looked up to his sister and smiled.  
“Alright.”  
“Come on, mom. We have to call the police and let them know that Jack is ok.” Their mother nodded and stood. She walked into the kitchen with Masae. Jack smirked as his eyes started to show a tint of green.  
“Fear... is a very interesting thing.” 

 

~Owari

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting it out there now that the whole "fear" system was inspired by my favorite manga: Nura Rise of the Yokai Clan. For those of you who've read the manga or watched the anime it's proabaly really obvious. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hoped you all enjoyed.


End file.
